Paling Buruk
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Dan Nash mematung. Ini adalah lamaran paling paling paling buruk yang pernah ada. NashAka


Nash Gold Jr. memastikan dirinya benar-benar rapi malam itu.

Ia membetulkan jasnya yang sedikit terlipat di bagian bawah. Surai pirangnya disisir rapi ke belakang. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak merah mungil dengan hati-hati, bertanya-tanya dimana ia harus menyimpan kotak itu agar tak ketahuan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelipkan benda itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Seijuurou tak akan terlalu menaruh perhatian pada saku celananya yang sedikit menggembung.

Nash menarik napas, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa gugup. _Rileks, Nash, rileks,_ katanya dalam hati. _Semuanya akan berantakan kalau kau grogi sedikit saja._

Pria pirang itu menghela napas. Ia memantapkan hatinya, menekan bel apartemen Seijuurou dan memasang senyum paling menawan yang ia punya.

Satu menit berlalu. Sang pemilik apartemen tak kunjung membuka pintunya.

Senyum Nash sedikit memudar. Ia kembali menekan bel, berdiri dengan gelisah. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Nash mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa bersikap santai seperti biasanya.

Fuck you, stupid _Nash! Kenapa kau tak bisa tenang? Bersikaplah seperti kau yang biasa—_

Pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka disaat Nash sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan pria itu tersedak salivanya sendiri. Ia berdiri dengan kaku, buru-buru menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat aneh. "A-ah, hai _babe_ ," katanya tercekat.

Seijuurou berdiri di ambang pintu, mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan sangat seksi. Pria itu menatap Nash dari atas sampai bawah. Keningnya mengerut. Tangannya terlipat di depan perut dan ekspresinya jengah. Detik itu Nash baru menyadari lingkar hitam di bawah mata Seijuurou dan rambut merahnya yang kusut.

Jantung Nash berdegup sangat cepat seperti akan meledak.

 _Oh shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT._

Nash rupanya salah waktu. Ia tak tahu kalau Seijuurou sedang dalam _mood_ yang jelek. Ia seharusnya menelepon pria itu sebelum datang kesini. Nash merasa sangat yakin dengan rencana yang telah disusunnya jauh-jauh hari, mengesampingkan hal-hal remeh, dan sekarang rencana itu jadi tak berguna.

Mendadak kaki Nash lemas.

"Rapi sekali," kata Seijuurou, nadanya menyindir. "Kau tak pernah serapi ini saat pergi ke acara-acara formal. Ada apa? Baru saja pulang dari pesta perjodohan yang ditentukan ayahmu?"

"Tak lucu, Sei," desah Nash. Ia memutar otak, memutuskan apakah ia akan melanjutkan atau menghentikan rencana yang telah dibuatnya. Tatapan Seijuurou menusuknya, membuat suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Mau apa kau kemari malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada lelah yang kentara.

"Ah ... itu ..."

 _Lanjutkan atau hentikan?_

"Ya?"

Nash hampir mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata susah payah saking paniknya ia. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya agar Seijuurou tak curiga. "Kau sibuk?"

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menggangguku, kubunuh kau."

Nash mengatupkan mulutnya. _Sudah kepalang tanggung untuk berhenti_.

"Aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu," kata pria pirang itu hati-hati.

Kernyitan di kening Seijuurou semakin dalam. "Kuharap kau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, Nash."

 _Tentu saja ini penting,_ batin Nash. Ia menarik napas, menatap mata Seijuurou dengan serius. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Seijuurou dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui, Sei."

"Apa?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Kau adalah—"

"Berhenti, Nash." Seijuurou menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Nash dan mencebik, membuat suasana romantis yang berusaha dibangun Nash hancur begitu saja. "Jijik. Itu adalah perkataan _paling mengerikan_ yang pernah kudengar," cela Seijuurou tanpa belas kasihan. Hati Nash bagai diterpa badai. "Jangan bilang kalau hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan, sialan?"

"A-ah itu—"

"Kau bersikap aneh," tukas Seijuurou. "Kemana perginya senyum sombong dan percaya dirimu itu, Nash?"

Nash lagi-lagi tersenyum. _Rencananya gagal. Rencananya gagal._ _ **Rencananya gagal.**_ Nash merapal dalam hati. Tangannya yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya tak sengaja menyentuh saku celananya yang menggembung, dan pria pirang itu tersentak. _Ah,_ pikir Nash, _masa bodoh dengan rencananya._

Nash seolah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat menguap. Ia melengkungkan senyum hangat pada Seijuurou, menggeser kaki kanannya ke belakang dan pelan-pelan merendahkan dirinya untuk berlutut di hadapan sang pria berambut merah, sementara tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan kotak kecil yang sempat ia simpan disana, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan pada saat yang tepat.

"Berhenti, Nash." Belum sepenuhnya Nash berlutut, Seijuurou menginterupsinya. Gerakan Nash terhenti. Ia menatap bingung Seijuurou yang balik menatapnya dengan gestur malas. "Jangan berlutut."

"Apa?"

"Mana cincinnya?"

Mulut Nash membuka. Otaknya tiba-tiba berjalan dengan sangat lamban.

"Kubilang, mana cincinnya?"

Nash tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap Seijuurou tak mengerti.

"Oh Tuhan." Seijuurou memutar mata. Ia menyuruh Nash berdiri tegak, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengeluarkan tangan Nash dari saku celananya, memasukkan tangannya sendiri ke dalam dan menarik sesuatu di sana.

Nash bergeming. Seijuurou membuka kotak merah itu, mengambil sebuah cincin perak di dalamnya, lantas memasang cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya. "Aku mau."

"A-apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau selamban ini, Nash bodoh? Kau mau melamarku 'kan? Aku bilang, 'aku mau'." Seijuurou menghela napas. "Sudah ya, aku sibuk." Ia menarik leher Nash, lalu mengecup bibir pria itu singkat. " _Night_ , _babe_."

Seijuurou menutup pintu apartemennya, dan Nash mematung.

 _Ini adalah lamaran paling paling_ _ **paling**_ _buruk yang pernah ada._

Owari

Note : akhirnya terealisasikan juga saya bikin NashAka, walau pendek sih x'D terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

-red


End file.
